1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of adjusting a 3D effect of a stereoscopic image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology for displaying a stereoscopic image for making a viewer feel a 3D effect based on binocular parallax caused by distantness between the viewer's eyes has attracted attention.
Related art technology for displaying the stereoscopic image is concentrated on adjusting only a depth level of the stereoscopic image in order to enhance the 3D effect.
However, to provide a viewer with the enhanced 3D effect, not only the depth level but also the quality of the stereoscopic image has to be improved.